


Kokoro

by elizabethprice



Series: Melodies and Memories [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Millenium Puzzle, Mutou Yuugi - Freeform, One-Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sweet, Yami Yuugi - Freeform, Yugi Moto - Freeform, odd writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethprice/pseuds/elizabethprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and Darkness finally become whole; mind, heart, and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokoro

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kokoro  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: K+  
> Pairing(s): YYY  
> Summary: Light and Darkness finally become whole; mind, heart and soul.  
> Notes: Semi-AU. Yami Yuugi/Atemu is called either "the other" or "mou hitori no boku." Yuugi, on the other hand, is referred to as "he, him, his" etc.

**Part I: Mind**

It's done.

He's finally completed it: the Puzzle.

The Puzzle grants his wish and the other's as well.

Friendship and freedom.

They become connected.

It's a partnership: the other protects, and he keeps the other free.

When they finally meet, it's only for strategies.

Planning, sharing; it's a business deal.

No emotions.

Just a give and take to boost strengths and hide weaknesses.

And when the battle is over, introductions are made and they get to know one another.

They talk, and they play the game.

The other still protects his charge, and he still keeps the other from the Puzzle.

Soon, hero-worship and distant admiring becomes more.

They share a mind and a body, but they begin to understand the person on the other side of the hall.

They cross, share thoughts and feelings, and it's no longer a partnership:

It's a friendship.

The two minds merge.

* * *

**Part II: Heart**

Playful teasing and harmless banter:

It's as easy as breathing.

His outside friends meet  _mou hitori no boku_ ; the one from the Puzzle.

Soon, he begins to share his entire life with the other.

Memories become shared, and soon enough emotions as well.

He can mask so much to the outside world, but inside his mind, his heart is on his sleeve.

The other knows this, sees this.

The other knows what truly lies in the deep crevices of his being, his mind, his  _soul_.

He doesn't just want a friendship.

He absolutely adores, cares, admires  _mou hitori no boku_.

And the other feels the same.

They joke: one is of light, the other of dark; two halves of a whole.

They share secrets, and he gives the other his heart: the closest he feels they can come to being together.

The other wishes to do the same, but he doesn't have one.

But it's okay, because they can share a heart.

They can share everything: friends, family, feelings, minds, memories, lives.

Forever.

It surpasses a friendship.

Their heart thumps audibly for both to hear.

* * *

**Part III: Soul**

Neither was sure how it happened.

Suddenly their mouths are crashing together in the privacy of their minds,

And it's absolute bliss.

They're in heaven, and can't think of anything more beautiful than this.

But within seconds, it's not enough.

They need to be closer, closer, closer.

They push their bodies together, but once again the feeling does not last.

They remove anything getting in the way, only to end up with the same result.

They open their minds, trying to share their love and connect on another level.

Soon, the bond between the minds strengthens, and their souls start to jump through it, trying to merge.

They have no control over them; their souls push and pull, yank and tug to reach the other.

They cannot feel the physical – or even mental – world anymore, just the presence of their other self.

Closer, closer, closer.

They meet, and finally, finally, they become one.

They float in the being of each other, and they take back their earlier words.

_This_  was heaven,  _this_ was bliss, euphoria.

This was happiness and love and sunshine and moonlight.

Neither knew where one started and the other began.

In the end, they connected and shared.

Light and Darkness became a whole.

Mind, heart and soul.


End file.
